9ers Raid
9ers Raid This three hour raid, supposedly led by #9 itself, is currently the most controversial raid on the Brick-opolis Discord server to this date. User 09 09 was a user who is believed to be The Deleted One's official account. He started showing up on the Brick-opolis Discord January 19, 2019 (a day before the raid took place), giving strange messages on the Discord hinting at January 19, 2020, the date of his possible next raid. No one knows whether or not this account is real or a hoax, but claims to be #9 and wants to get hired back by Brixster. Unlike the user Nine (who was exposed of being a fellow member of the community, Skipper,) 09's true identity is still unknown, though comments by Skipper have made it seem that 09 is indeed a user of the community. The Origins of the Raid At around 7:00 P.M. (EST) on January 20, 2019, the user 09 make a post that read "The time is prime, One, One Nine, Two Zero One Nine" but backwards. Most likely referring to the day before, January 19, 2019 (The time is prime, 1, 19, 2019). Soon after, he left the Discord. Just minutes later, the raid starts to escalate once a (now-exposed) follower of 09 joined the Discord server, his user was Nine. User Nine Nine#5539 (Discord) was a user who was apparently a major follower of 09. He started to follow the raid shortly after 09's message about January 19, 2019. Following the raid from the beginning, Nine followed almost everything 09 did and copy and pasted messages like "9", "Nine", and "Hire him back Brix". Eventually, as 09 began to block people and became offline, he started to private message users as if he was a phone transmissions person. Then at around 9:45 P.M. (EST), it is revealed that Nine was actually Skipper, a fellow user from the community. This marked the official end of the raid, as Nine then confessed that it was him, and 09 made no further statements. The First Hour At around 7:15 P.M (EST), it is believed Brixster's account was hacked. Out of no where, both the users Nine and 09 got Gold and Amethyst ranks (only given to people with a m336 level of 25 and 50) In this time, most of the server started to get corrupted, along with some of the users. Many channels labeled #9 got added to the server, many of them filled with messages saying "Hire me back brix" or "9". Site owner, Brixster, started to experience odd changes. First it was the username changing to 9, then both the group logo and Brixster's profile picture both turned into what is believed to be the 9ers circle. After that, the server was then renamed to "0909090909", leading to much chaos throughout the community. The Second Hour By this point, it had seemed they had stopped hacking the Discord server, and eventually Brixster was able to recover his account from the incident. Then, out of the blue, an invite to the "09 09 09 09 09" Discord server appeared in #recruit. Once there, you would be met with only 2 channels, one of which was a voice channel, labeled angered. Along with another channel that was only labeled 'angered '(except it was a text channel). In the Discord, 09 made a few 9er propaganda announcements. Shortly after, he said "Begin", allowing everyone the ability to talk and praise the 9's. A user by the name of ares (also known as dylan) apparently started putting reactions on some of the announcements, leading to him being called a "7" and being banned. Shortly after, 09 and Nine both said "Come in at 9 P.M Eastern and your information is safe with us." This led to Maxed interfering, stating that they will not steal any information, and that at the moment their information has not been breached by any of the 9ers. After some freakouts about personal information, eventually the user Nine came on to the Brick-opolis Discord and started to increase worry among the community by further pushing the propaganda. Oddly enough at 8:30 P.M (EST), out of the blue, 09 posted an announcement on the "09 09 09 09 09" Discord saying "I'M SORRY" and deleted the entire server. It is speculated that 09 started to either feel regret over the fear he caused, or merely was sorry for the shutdown before 9:00 P.M (EST) (when the IP hacking was going to begin). The Third Hour 09 then started to message users with the following message "Howdy, We're Sorry, You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service, please hold", and eventually started to block people. After this, 09 disappeared, and has not been online since. Nine, in response, started to act as a phone transmissions person as well to other users. Until at 9:45 P.M (EST), when staff member DarkChaos does some digging and finds out that Nine was actually a fellow user by the name of Skipper. Finally, after long last, the 3 hour raid had ended with Skipper confessing that he was indeed Nine. Skipper than began to answer some questions about the raid, probably the most asked one was "Do you know the identity of 09 was?", he responded with "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, but in order to not add any further conflicts, I will not say who it is" Category:Events